Internal combustion engines, particularly those of the reciprocating piston type, currently propel most vehicles. Such engines are relatively efficient, compact, lightweight, and inexpensive mechanisms by which to convert highly concentrated energy in the form of fuel into useful mechanical power. A novel transmission system, which can be used with internal combustion engines and which can reduce fuel consumption and emissions, may be of great benefit to the public.
The wide variation in the demands that vehicles typically place on internal combustion engines increases fuel consumption and emissions beyond the ideal case for such engines. Typically, a vehicle is propelled by such an engine, which is started from a cold state by a small electric motor and relatively small electric storage batteries, then quickly placed under the loads from propulsion and accessory equipment. Such an engine is also operated through a wide range of speeds and a wide range of loads and typically at an average of approximately a fifth of its maximum power output.
A vehicle transmission typically delivers mechanical power from an engine to the remainder of a drive system, such as fixed final drive gearing, axles and wheels. A typical mechanical transmission allows some freedom in engine operation, usually through alternate selection of five or six different drive ratios, a neutral selection that allows the engine to operate accessories with the vehicle stationary, and clutches or a torque converter for smooth transitions between driving ratios and to start the vehicle from rest with the engine turning. Transmission gear selection typically allows power from the engine to be delivered to the rest of the drive system with a ratio of torque multiplication and speed reduction, with a ratio of torque reduction and speed multiplication known as overdrive, or with a reverse ratio.
Hybrid systems may improve vehicle fuel economy in a variety of ways. For instance, the engine may be turned off at idle, during periods of deceleration and braking, and during periods of low speed or light load operation to eliminate efficiency losses due to engine drag. Captured braking energy (via regenerative braking) or energy stored by a motor acting as a generator during periods when the engine is operating is utilized during these engine off periods. Transient demand for engine torque or power is supplemented by the motor during operation in engine-on, electric modes, allowing for downsizing the engine without reducing apparent vehicle performance. Additionally, the engine may be operated at or near the optimal efficiency point for a given power demand. The motor/generator is able to capture vehicle kinetic energy during braking, which is used to keep the engine off longer, supplement engine torque or power and/or operate at a lower engine speed, or supplement accessory power supplies. Additionally, the motor/generator is very efficient in accessory power generation and electric power from the battery serves as an available torque reserve allowing operation at a relatively low transmission numerical speed ratio.